The More Things Change, the More They Stay the Same
by all the principles of heroism
Summary: Some A/U drabbles of our favorite teens. Please enjoy! Happy holidays!
1. Raptor

**Author's note: Here are some old drabbles I wrote for an alternate universe where the Animorphs did not meet Elfangor, but remember some parts of the invasion. I'll admit that I'm not fully satisfied with what I've written. Maybe I'll add or change this one day, but enjoy!**

* * *

Raptor

"So," the voice began, trying to diffuse some of the unbearable silence. "If you could be any animal, which would you choose?"

The boy lifted his head but kept his gaze on the wall. He had risen to catch the bait, almost.

"Come on," it added encouragingly. "Any animal. Fish or mammal. Even extinct or mythical. Most boys your age read fantasy stories, right? I think being a dragon would be very cool, myself. But I guess it is because they can fly. Most people long for the ability to fly, right? It would be a cool superpower to have."

He narrowed his eyes, and increased his stare at the wall. If only he could see through it, out into the grassy knoll or the graying sky. Sometimes he would sit inside buildings- his classroom at school, his room, the doctor's office (it was all the same, _a box_, really) and pretended that he was outside. _Outside_, where he couldn't be trapped, in wait for the next kick from a bully or slap from his uncle.

"Wait, _superpowers_? I've geeked out on you a bit there. I was supposed to be asking you what type of animal you wanted to be, rather than showing you what a major dweeb I am." (Though the boy wasn't looking, he could hear the sheepish grin.)

The boy thought again about his plans for tonight, as he glanced at this bulging backpack. He had about 20 dollars to his name, and a few changes of clothes. It would be just like camping, right? And he liked sitting under the stars. It was what he wanted, except…

"I know it's really hard for you, Tobias. I just wanted you to know, that if you need to talk to someone or ever feel lonely-"

"I like being alone."

When Mr. Feyroyan shot him a confused, but worried look, Tobias attempted to clarify. "I mean," he started softly. "I'm used to being lonely anyway, so I decided to get used to it."

"But Tobias, you can-"

"A bird."

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"You asked me what animal I would want to be," he licked his lips to wet them. "A bird of some sort. Not a pigeon, or a crow, though. Maybe a raptor. Eagle? Falcon? No," he paused again. "A hawk."

Mr. Feyroyan looked a little relieved at the small change in topic. "A hawk? I guess most people do want to try flying." His voice became a little more serious in tone. "Do you want to be able to fly for a reason, Tobias? When my patients choose flighted animals, they usually want to run away from something or forget bad things that have happened to them."

His suggestion was met once again with silence. The boy had once again picked up his train of thought. If he did go "camping," he wouldn't have to see his horrible uncle or aunt, or be beaten on by bullies, or- he would be alone. His eyes, no longer narrowed filled with tears. Why did his mom and dad have to-

"Maybe you aren't ready to talk to me fully, yet. I understand. I also understand why you want to be alone, or at least why you think it would be easier to be left alone. If you're alone, then, at least you don't have to worry about people hurting you. I mean, people tell you to give others a chance all the time, or to open yourself up to people, or to make friends…But, in the end all they do is fail you or hurt you."

Tobias glanced up in surprise at the crack in his counselor's voice. Was he on the verge of tears? Though no moisture was present on his face, Tobias saw sorrow in the older man's eyes. It was like looking in the mirror. But then his eyes snapped back to their usual cheerful, albeit spacey status.

For that brief moment, Tobias felt like there was someone that could somehow understand his feelings. "I like dinosaurs."

Instead of giving Tobias another worried glance, Mr. Feyroyan waited for him to explain his words.

"Raptors, like hawks, are the distant relatives of dinosaurs. I just think it is interesting that large reptiles could be related to birds smaller than 10 year olds. But the talons are similar, as well as the beak. And they have the same desire to hunt." His voice filled with a little excitement.

"So is that what you were trying to draw? Your own animal made of a hawk and a dinosaur? Not a dragon or goblin, or whatever?"

"What do you mean?"

For the first time in the meeting, Tobias' eyes stayed on something other than the wall. Mr. Feyroyan had pulled out a drawing from his desk. It was a perfect portrait of a Hork-Bajir.


	2. Sight

**Author's note: I have been mulling over the idea of an au Cassie being friends with Karen and losing one of the senses both she and yeerks cherish. I have to visit this idea again to write a longer story. But for now, enjoy some Marco/Cassie friendship!**

* * *

Sight

There wasn't much she remembered before the fire. Just some images here and there. Mostly it was the auburn of her best friend's hair, and the bright blue butterfly clip that her mother had given her for a birthday present ("Now don't lose it Karen; make sure you put it in your bag before playing"). She recalled those words as well, now, but they were quickly forgotten at the time when being chasing after by someone wanting to tag a new "it".

"You," Marco hesitated over the words, "You're _blind_, aren't you?"

Taking his tone as one of surprise or mysticism rather than disappointment, Cassie gave a swift nod as an affirmative. "I have been for a long time now,"

"But, you recognized Tobias-"

"From his voice, yes."

"And you are able to do your chores around the barn-"

"All you've seen me do is tend to the horses or muck the stalls. My parents won't let me do anything dangerous like give the animals their meds or handle them outside their cages. At first they wouldn't let me do anything, but then they realized that it would help me become self-sufficient."

There was a brief lapse into silence in which Cassie waited for the inevitable. He's probably going to say something pitying or apologize over and over, like everyone else.

"It's a shame really, you won't be able to appreciate my gorgeous face, but I guess you can recognize my sexiness through my voice."

Cassie just gaped at him.

"And I guess since you don't have a seeing-eye dog, you'll have to train one of those horses to lead you around."

Her lips formed a warm, teasing smile. "I could always just follow your _sexy voice_ to and from school. Or maybe just the squeals of your girl fan club." She pressed a finger against her lips as she paused in thought. "Hmm…guess I can't follow a sound that exists only in your mind."

"Ouch! Are you sure you haven't been secretly hanging out with Rachel to improve your one-liners? I won't be able to handle two of you with my witty comments."

"Who's Rachel?"

"Nevermind," he sighed.


	3. Teddy

**Author's note: A break in levity for a more serious Rachel piece. I was inspired by another short story on this site about Rachel and Jordan, but I've forgotten the author. Whoever you are, thank you for inspiring me to write this drabble!**

* * *

One of the few things they could do as a group was going on so-called "field-trips." There was, of course, the usual tour of a science museum and an occasional trip to the beach. This had to be their third trip to the zoo this year.

Rachel was only thankful that they didn't have to wear special uniforms or anything, like _inmates_. Though the "Hi, my name is Rachel!" sticker was a blaring give-away that they were a special group of pre-teens rather than the usual, bored high schoolers.

_Special?_ _More like psychopathic._

Groaning and glaring at the hideous name tag that caused the tour guide to speak slower and enunciate her words- _we're crazy, not stupid_- and give them pitying looks, Rachel paused in front of a habitat. She glanced down into the pit.

"And here, we have a small collection of bears. There are two black bears common to…"

The rest of her group-mates ignored the tour guide, one or two running ahead to check out the next habitat despite the yelling of the coordinators.

"Idiots," Rachel remarked, listlessly tailing the tour guide too enraptured with her speech to notice that no one was listening to her. She was nearing her favorite animal, the one she spent hours staring at. The animal that her counselors thought was so important to understanding Rachel's problems.

_But every time you go to the zoo, you spend all your time looking at it. Is there a reason? _

_I just got tired of following the tour. I stopped to rest there._

_Every single time?_

_Shouldn't we be talking about something more important?!_

_A sigh. Okay._

She could remember it, the day when she found that life wasn't, _couldn't_, be like when she played "House" with Melissa, as well as an unwilling Jake and Marco. Moms and Dads don't always have to stay together; you can stop loving someone.

"Why can't we go with Daddy? I wanna be with Daddy!" A stomp of the foot punctuated Jordan's cry.

He'll come to visit during Thanksgiving, when he has off. He has to work." Naomi explained, rubbing her daughter's hair in comfort. "He _always_ has to work." The added sneer was directed towards the man standing uncomfortably at the door.

"Now, Naomi, don't start-" He stopped as the youngest girl burst into tears, burying her face in Naomi's skirt.

"But why does Rachel get to go?"Jordan continued, petulantly.

Dan sighed, licking his lips before reiterating the explanation for the hundredth time. "Rachel is going with me so she can be trained by a famous ex-Olympic gymnast. Your sister likes gymnastics, and it makes her happy. You want her to be happy don't you?" He stopped down to face his middle child, and patted her on the head. "We'll visit as much as we can kiddo, and if your _Mom_ lets you," he cast a glance at Naomi, "you can visit Rachel and I."

They paused and went silent as they heard a thump as someone descended the stairs. Sara, the youngest, let out a sniffle.

"Ready, sport?"

Rachel gave a half-hearted nod, as she hoisted her duffle over her shoulder and walked over to stand next to her dad. She gave a small smile to her mother and Sara, or at least the tuff of blonde her barely visible behind her mom's skirt. She paused at Jordan.

She knew her sister was upset that she was leaving, angry that their father was taking only Rachel, but- she was also as scared and confused as Sara. She was the older sister; she had to do something to comfort her younger siblings.

"Jordan," she began. She reached down to unzipper her duffle and reach inside. "I know that I won't be here to check the monsters in the closet or share my bed when you have a bad dream…" she trailed off as Jordan paused in her grimace to shout in protest that she wasn't a baby. "So, here!"

Rachel wasn't the best with words, _Actions are so much more important_, so she had meant to express all her regrets and how much she would miss her sisters with one gift.

Jordan's face was set in shock as she reached forward to accept BoBo bear from her sister's outstretched hands.

Dan and Naomi shared a soft smile, until they realized their identical expression and looked in opposite direction.

"Now, Rachel say goodbye to-"

"I don't want it." Dan paused as his younger daughter whispered.

"Jordan," Naomi began, her voice sharp.

"I don't want it! Everyone's always worried about if Rachel's happy or if Rachel will like something or if Rachel wants to go with Daddy! But…but, no one cares about me or Sara," the latter stifled another sniffle into her mother's soaked skirt. "Daddy only loves Rachel. He doesn't love me!"

Rachel's eyes followed her sister as she threw the stuffed bear and flew up the stairs. Naomi was right on her tail, barely contained anger apparent on her face. Sara had burst into loud sobs, and without the protection of her mom's skirt, ran to her dad.

"We told you again and again, Taylor, just because your father and I got a divorce, doesn't mean we don't love you anymore. And though Rachel is going with Daddy doesn't mean he likes her better than you-"

Rachel crouched down and stared into the empty glass eyes of her favorite teddy bear. She reached out to stroke his nose-

"I hate her!"

Those were the last words she heard from her sister. Despite her mother's yelling and her father's coaxing, Jordan refused to come back down the stairs. Sara kept the unloved, unwanted BoBo bear.

Rachel turned her attention back to the occupant of the caged habitat. Although it had the beady black eyes and coarse brown fur, it was nothing like… Turning away from the grizzly bear, Rachel wondered how anyone could look at the dangerous, powerful grizzly bear and think to create such a cuddly stuffed animal.


	4. Voice

**Author's Note: My last drabble is a group one and a continuation of "Sight." Ax is not an andalite in this reality. Enjoy some cute Cassie/Jake and happy holidays!**

* * *

Voice

"Did Cassie just say your voice was _sexy?!_" Rachel fumbled over the last word, quirking an eyebrow at Marco.

Tobias just looked bemused and Ax, or Philip, blinked confusedly at Cassie's retreating back. And Jake-

"Explain, _now_." The throbbing forehead vein was back.

"It was just a joke."

"How is it funny?" Rachel demanded. "Unless she was being sarcastic, or ironic, or something."

"It's an _inside_ joke."

"What does our location have to do with the amount of humor in a joke? Are _outdoor _jokes considered easier to comprehend, and therefore, more humorous?" Philip inquired.

"Not if they are told by Marco."

"As I was saying, _Xena,_ Cassie and I were talking and joking earlier, and this is a continuation of that joke. Hence why we both find it funny, and you and Jake do not." He turned to his peeved buddy. "Besides Jake, maybe Cassie would compliment your voice, if it didn't crack every time you talked to her. I mean, she can't see you blushing, but she sure can hear you squawk like a chicken in embarrassment."

"I do not-"

"Cassie!" Rachel hissed upon seeing the girl heading back to their table.

"Sorry, guys, my dad wants me to come home. Seems like he needs me to help with a 'skunk-related' issue. He thinks that my presence calms down skunks, but an injured skunk loves no one."

"Maybe you can take Marco with you and he can calm it with his _sexy voice_." Rachel said with a slight purr. "See, now the idea of Marco being sexy is placed in it proper context- as a joke. Besides, if he so happens to get sprayed, it's no big loss."

"I still do not understand to concept of inside and outside humor." Philip mused.

"Yeah, I'll just make sure to give you a big hug the next time I see you Xena," Marco muttered.

"Come near me and I'll squash you, shorty!"

"Philip, I'll explain it to you over a cinnamon bun, my treat." Tobias sighed. It was best to be out of the way when Marco and Rachel fought.

"But Rachel, why must our love be impeded by any sort of foul odor?"

"Marco, I don't want you touching me even if you haven't been sprayed. It still makes my skin crawl."

"Crawl, or have shivers?"

"Far, far away," Tobias corrected. "Now let's get that cinnamon bun."

While Rachel and Marco carried on their usual verbal match, Jake turned to Cassie. "So, how'll you get home? Is your dad picking you up?"

"No, he isn't home quite yet, so I'll probably take the bus."

"By yourself?!" Jake yelped, surprised. He quickly changed his tone to apologetic to cover up his mistake. "I mean, you take the bus all the time to school and other places, so you should be used to doing it, without any help. It was bad for me to assume that you couldn't, and I'm sorry if you think that I am treating you like a baby-"

"Jake," Cassie interrupted. "If you want, I wouldn't mind company on my walk to the bus stop."

Jake smiled. Leave it to Cassie to have the right words to say without shaming anyone.

"Sure."

"You know," Cassie began as they walked toward the mall exit, "I was trying to get Marco to volunteer at the hospital's afterschool program. The kids there don't need people who pity them, but someone who treats them like normal children and isn't hesitant about making a joke or two. Maybe he'd be interested in playing video games or reading comics to the boy residents. They're very few guy volunteers their age."

"So all the talk about Marco's 'sexy' voice was-"

"I figured that Marco will only do things for others if it benefits himself or can inflate his ego."

"Yeah, that's Marco alright." Jake shook his head in mock disappointment. "Sometimes I wonder why we are friends."

He and Cassie stopped as they reached to bus stop. They stood in silence until Cassie eventually broke it.

"Hmm…I guess it's because you both have sexy voices. See you later, Jake."

Jake was glad for two things: (1) that Cassie couldn't see his blushing face and (2) that the arrival of the bus allowed him to avoid speaking. He was sure that he would squawk.


End file.
